dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Cdrama 2019
Chinese Drama List 2019 All the Chinese Dramas from 2019 A * A Little Love Song * A Little Reunion * A Little Thing Called First Love * Adventurous Romance * Airborne Blade * All I Want For Love Is You * All Is Well * Angel's Eyes * Another Me * Anti Fraud League * Anti Terrorism Special Forces: The Wolves * Arsenal Military Academy * Ashes Falling * Ask The Conscience * Awakening of Insects B * Behind The Mask * Behind The Scenes * Beijing Drifters Love Story * Blossom in Heart * Blowing in the Wind * Boys To Men * Breaking Dawn * Bureau of Transformer C * Can't Hide The Sun * Candle in the Tomb: The Wrath of Time * Chasing Ball * Cheat My Boss * Childhood Sweethearts Pianist * Cold Case (2019) * Collision * Conspiracy of Love * Conspiracy Restaurant * Crocodile and Plover Bird * Cuo Luo De Yin Fu * Cupid of Chou Dynasty D * Darker III * Deep In My Heart * Destiny's Love * Detective Ke Chen * Detective L * Dive * Dreaming Back to the Qing Dynasty E * Emperors and Me * Empress of the Ming * Evil Nights * Exclusive Memory F * Fall In Love (2019) * Flavor It's Yours * For the Holy Guiguzi * Forward Forever * From Survivor to Healer G * Gank Your Heart * Go Go Squid! * Good Bye My Princess * Grand Theft in Tang * Growing Pain H * Half Bright and Half Rain * Heavenly Sword and Dragon Slaying Sabre * Hello Joann 2 * Hello, My Opponent * Hero Dog 3 * Hey Pro! My Mountain Girl * Hope All Is Well With Us * Horrible Bosses * Hot Blooded Youth * Huo Bao Tian Wang * Hurricane I * I Am The Head Teacher * I Got You * I Hear You * I Will Never Let You Go * I'm So Pretty * If I Can Love You So * In Law We Believe * In Youth * Irreplaceable Love J * Joy of Life * Just an Encore K * Kiss, Love and Taste L * L.O.R.D. Critical World * Last One Standing (2019) * Le Coup de Foudre * Legend of the Phoenix * Legend of the Raiders * Listening Snow Tower * Lookism * Love and Destiny * Love Better Than Immortality * Love Is Deep * Love Is Fate * Love Journey * Love Maze * Love The Way You Are * Love Under The Moon * Lovely Swords Girl * Lucky's First Love * Lust For Gold M * May I Love You * Meet in Gourmet Food * Memories of Peking (2019) * Minor March * Modern Couples * Mountains and Ocean * Mr. Fighting (2019) * My Amazing Boyfriend 2: Unforgettable Impressions * My Beluga Boyfriend * My Girlfriend * My Girlfriend is an Alien * My Mowgli Boy * My Neighbour Can't Sleep * My Poseidon * My Robot Boyfriend * My True Friend * Mystery Case N * National Treasure's Extraordinary Journey * Never Say Never * Never Stand Still * Nice To Meet You * Nine Kilometers of Love * No Secrets * No Way For Stumer * Novoland: Eagle Flag O * On The Road * Once Upon a Time in Lingjian Mountain * Only Beautiful * Our Shiny Days * Over the Sea I Come to You P * Please Give Me a Pair of Wings * Pretty Man * Princess Silver * Prodigy Healer * Pushing Hands * Put Your Head On My Shoulder Q * Quadrant Eye * Queen Dugu R * Rainbow Town * Re Ai * Ren Jian Yan Huo Hua Xiao Chu * Reset Life * Return the World to You * Right Here Waiting For You * River Flows To You * Royal Nirvana * Rules of Zoovenia * Rush Into Danger S * Salute to My Youth * Sanatorium For Love * Scouring Marriage * Second Time Is a Charm * See Me in Your Eyes * See You Again * See You In The Future * Seven Days * Shall We Fall In Love * Skynet Action * Soft Memory * Spy Hunter * Standing in the Time * Story of Yanxi Palace * Strongest Frenzy * Sweet Jelly * Sweet Tai Chi * Sword Dynasty T * Take Off Your Mask * Ten Years Late * The Best Partner * The Birth of the Drama King * The Brightest Star in the Sky * The Chosen Ones * The Code of Siam * The Emergence of First Love * The Entangled Life of Qingluo * The Eyas * The Golden Eyes * The Gravity of a Rainbow * The Great Craftsman * The Great Ruler * The History of Crime * The Investiture of the Gods (2019) * The Kidnappers * The King of Land Battle * The King's Avatar * The Last Goddess * The Legend of Chong Er * The Legend of Haolan * The Legend of White Snake (2019) * The Legend of Yongle Emperor * The Legendary Tavern * The Legends * The Liar Hunter * The Life of the White Fox * The Listener * The Locked Room * The Longest Day in Chang'an * The Lost * The Lost Tomb 2: Explore with the Note * The Love By Hypnotic * The Mysterious World * The New Dragon Gate Inn * The Next Top Star * The Night of the Comet * The Plough Department of Song Dynasty * The Prince of Tennis (2019) * The Principle * The Remedy * The Romance of Hua Rong * The Rules of Love * The Story of Minglan * The Thunder * The Untamed * The World is Not Fraudulent * These Brothers Have Some Problems * Three Lives, Three Worlds, The Pillow Book * To Be With You (2019) * To Get Her U * Unbeatable You * Under The Power * University Dormitory Life * Unknown Number * Unrequited Love (2019) * Unstoppable Youth V * Very Star W * Walk Into Your Memory * Warm Happiness * Warm Love * Warm Village * Water Boys (2019) * We Are Eighteen * We Are Young (2019) * Well Intended Love * What The Duck * When Shui Met Mo: A Love Story * When We Are Together * Who's Not Rebellious Youth * Wind Blew That Summer * Without Knowing Dawn Break in the East X * Xue Jing Xuan Feng Y * Yolk Man * You Are My Answer * You Are The Miracle * Young Blood * Young Blood Agency * Your Fukubukuro * Your Highness * Your Highness, The Class Monitor * Your Secret * Youth Fight * Yu Hu Zhi Ban